An Old Rivalry
by crypto3k
Summary: After seeing Umbra take on Sasuke flawlessly,in an area where he has struggled, Shadow decides to settle the score once an for all!
1. An Awkward Morning

Shadow is seen, walking into Umbra's abode "I'm going to go after Sasuke, DON"T come after me!" Umbra is seen, cooking breakfast" Ok then, are you sure you don't want any pancakes? I cooked them in sake, for flavoring, and btw, you left your Icha Icha brand sake container here." Shadow gets an annoyed look, and sees his empty sake container on the counter"You bastard, I HAD ONE LAST GLASS LEFT!" Shadow breaks down and cries over his sake, Umbra hits him on the back of the head with a check"Here's the money to buy more, now go, and beat Sasuke, ok?" Shadow almost went out the door, when he began to ask a queston "Where's Myst?"

Umbra looks over at Shadow"She's been sitting here the whole time, HOW could you not notice her!"

Myst is seen sitting at the nearby counter, and waves "Not really, I just got here." Shadow gets kicked by Myst, and he starts to complain "What the hell!, why would you do that to me!" Myst walks back to the counter"THAT"S for interrupting us!" Shadow ponders, than he gets a perverted look on his face"Heh heh, so you two finally did it, so. is she pregnant yet?"

Umbra stops making breakfast, and lets Myst take over"No dumb ass, we were watching TV!"

Shadow once again gets kicked"Ok, before my leg gives out from chakra powered kicks, I'm gonna leave now."

Shadow leaves the establishment, and teleports to the last known location of Sasuke"Ok, emo boy's DNA has to be 'round here somewhere. a blood sample would be perfect." Shadow begins to walk around ground zero, and he notices a huge splat of blood, right below where Umbra's clone was destroyed"Way to create a clone, attention hogging, ass!" Umbra notices a white piece of clothing, and it is identical to what Sasuke was wearing" Jackpot!"

Shadow grabs the piece of clothing,and takes out his kunai"With my blood, I can become a human sensor array for who's DNA I inject into my wound." Umbra wraps the piece of clothing around the kunai, and he quickly stabs himself in his right palm"Gotcha. emo boy!" Shadow teleports to a cave, which Sasuke is seen with Madara" What do you want, I suggest you don't interrupt us. Shadow." Shadow begins to form the Chidori "Aww, so you do remember me, I bet you don't remember this though, Lava Release: Cross Slash! Sasuke quickly turns around, and flames start to form on Shadow"DIE!" Shadow dissapears,and reappears behind Sasuke " To slow. emo boy!


	2. 1 ANBU vs The Second Remaining Uchiha

Shadow pierces Sasuke's heart. and Sasuke grabs Shadow's arm, yanking it off "That's the SECOND time that happened, and it still hurts!' Shadow's arm regenerates, and he forms the Rasengan" Since I have my original body, I can regenerate limbs faster than the Kyuubi's own healing rate!" Sasuke's heart is still intact, as his own skin is shed" Fool. I will kill you!" Shadow gets ticked" Your becoming more and more like Orochimaru, just hope you don't end up like Kabuto." Sasuke smirks " I may have absorbed my previous teacher, but no way in Hell, am I ending up like that freak!"

Shadow rams the Rasengan into Sasuke, who spews out blood "How do you know Naruto's Jutsu!" Shadow starts shifting through hand signs, at an alarming rate"His Father taught me, and I'm here to use it, at it's full power!" Sasuke stares widely at the last hand sign formed by Shadow" Surprised? You should be, as this jutsu, was used to form the ninja world!" Sasuke activates his Mangekyou, but it is too late"Lava Release: Great Cataclysm!"

The cave starts to rupture,and Madara teleports away, Sasuke becomes furious"Coward! How dare you abandon me!" Shadow laughs maniacally, as he sees Sasuke teleport away" Really Sasuke, do you really think that'll work?" Shadow teleports straight to Sasuke. who turns around" Why do you insist on destroying me, you have no incentive to even be here, what do you want from me!" Shadow starts to form hand signs again" I want you to realise, that no matter whom you kill, your NEVER bringing your family back, Danzo, Itatchi, and many other innocent lives, murdered because of your negligence!" Sasuke becomes angerd" Danzo deserved to die, he forced it upon my brother, to kill my clan!

Shadow finishes the hand signs" Lava Release: Cross slash!" Shadow speeds toward sasuke, grabing him by the throat, and slamming him into the ground" Uchiha Sasuke, you're under arrest for manslaughter, arson, fleeing the police. and PISSING ME OFF!" Shadow repeatedly pounds Sasuke into the ground, and with every hit, he pours more chakra into his fists."You're gonna die Uchiha!" Sasuke is unable to pull Shadow off him" Get the Hell of me!" Sasuke manages to say a few words, but he spews more blood, making him become less understandable, Shadow stops" Enough fooling around, time to show you, I mean business!"


	3. A Burial Fit for a King!

Sasuke takes this moment to use Susano'o"Gotcha now, asshole!" Shadow is struggling to get free, but becomes calm" Sasuke, if my friend Umbra could escape Susano'o easily, and he knows less than me, about how your jutus work, what make you think I won't?" Sasuke stares at Umbra"Because. HE GOT LUCKY!"

Susano'o crushes Shadow, but doesn't even leave any blood, just black smoke" Too slow, cocky, emo. bastard!" Sasuke's eyes widen. and he's stabed through the heart with Shadow's blade." Alive or dead. I will kick some since into you!"

Sasuke falls to the ground, heart violently pumping out blood. and the hole isn't healing"That's right, you can finally find peace, knowing you're back with your family, but I'm not THAT nice!" Shadow takes out a scroll, and wraps Sasuke in it" Burial garb, now to bury you into the ground!" Shadow starts to form hand signs"Earth Style" Burial fit for a King!" Two monstrous hands come ripping out of the ground, and drag Sasuke down into the ground" Now, time for the kicker." Shadow puts his hands together, in a praying position" Kinjutsu: Impure World Resurection!"

The same spot Sasuke was dragged down. a pillar shoots up from the ground" Meet your new master, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke responds in a momnotone, emotionless voice" Yes, m'lord, I live to serve thee, and only thee."Shadow smirks "Perfect. now. go back to the Leaf Village!" Sasuke nods. and teleports away" You owe me this, Leaf Village."

Shadow returns to Konoha, and is greated by Umbra" Congrats on your first bounty, It seems I taught you well. Shadow looks over at Umbra" You didn't teach me anything, you're an attention hogging, dick head!" Umbra burst out laughing"Exactly! Your rage and frustration, about me hogging the spotlight, drove you to kill Sasuke!" Shadow isn't amused" You did that on purpose? You're an even bigger dick head now!"


	4. Reunited at last

Naruto is seen, walking into the Konohagakure Police Station" I heard Sasuke's back, could I see him?" the clerk responds "Go right ahead." Naruto bows, and he goes to Sasuke's cell" So Sasuke, how's the jail treating you?" Sasuke glares, cold, and emotionless." I was brought here, by my master Shadow, I am forced to fell content with my ordeal." Naruto stares Blankly at the emotionless Sasuke, that stood before him" Yo're not the same Sasuke, you used to be full of life. I MUST change you back!"

Naruto runs out of the police station, and into Shadow"Sorry Shadow, but please bring Sasuke's emotions back, I miss the old Sasuke, of Team Seven!" Shadow looks at the worried Naruto"I have a jutsu that works, but don't expect him to be the exact same." Naruto becomes happy"THANK YOU!" Naruto dissapears, and Shadow walks into the police station, into Sasuke's cell ."Time to make you forget, all that made you the cold, ruthless, missing-nin of today, even the Uchiha Massacre!" Shadow walks over to Sasuke, and turns his head, to reviel a seal on the back of his neck, shadow puts his right hand's fingers on it"Kinjutsu: Five seals of society, mind alteration!"

Shadows fingers become solid black, and start to go inside Sasuke's neck, and they lift out, containing a bright red ball. This ball of energy is then crushed by Shadow, leaving nothing left of it" Now, maybe you be such of an, emo dick head!" Shadow than pulls out a bright blue ball of energy. and places it inside Sasuke's neck"This one. will make sense of what happened during those six years. as all events have been rewritten to not include your input." Sasuke is then picked up by Shadow, and put inside his appartment, on his bed" g'night, you little, emo, dick." Sasuke wakes up, and yawns"I can't believe it's been six years since that giant meteor shower. that wiped out my entire clan, happened."

Sasuke than walks over to the kitchen, where he sees Shadow sitting down with Umbra, Sasuke bows"Morning Shadow-Sensei, and Umbra-Sensei!" Umbra gets wide eyed, and then is kicked in the knee by Shadow, who whispers to Umbra"My memory swap jutsu, made it so Sasuke's clan was wiped out in a massive meteor shower, including Itatchi, and he has no recollection of the Akatsuki even existing. and I replaced Orochimaru." Umbra smirks" Sly,narcissistic. dick head." Shadow chuckles. and then sips a nearby cup of sake" Time for you to go meet your old Sensei, Hatake Kakashi." Umbra whispers to Shadow"How the hell, do you explain that Sasuke isn't like he was, to every person in Konoha!" Shadow takes another sip"It was taken care of, I talked to everyone, before I performed the jutsu.


	5. A New Leaf

Sasuke is seen, walking into the Hokage Mansion" Hokage Hatake, you wanted to see me?" Kakashi is sitting in his chair,and gestures for Sasuke to come forward"Yes Sasuke, I have some very important news to tell you." Sasuke is leaning closer" Due to your advancement from Shadow being your Sensei, I feel it is in Konoha's best interest, if we promote you, to the rank of ANBU." Sasuke nearly falls over at the news"Thank you Hokage Hatake, I will serve Konohagakure well!" Sasuke bows, and leaves, Kakashi sighs"I swear. I hope you knew what you were doing Shadow...."

Umbra is seen walking into a nearby jewlery store" I'd like to purchase the same ring I purchased yesterday, my original one broke" The clerk sighs" Clumsy oaf, your lucky I own three, here's another one, two hundred grand." Umbra chuckles "Your giving these away, I swear, hike up the price!" The clerk laughs"At the rate you break them, and what you pay me, I could retire after my fourth one!"

Umbra walks out of the Jewlery store, and hands the black box, to a blushing Myst, she smiles"" You're spoiling me,Umbra" Umbra kisses Myst "You're worth every cent, my love. after all, your first one broke, when you died, remember?" Myst laughs "Yeah, thanks again, I'll have a special suprise for you to---" Sasuke runs past Myst, and Umbra, but the ring isn't harmed, Umbra tries to catch up to Sasuke"Slow down sparky, you nearly ran us over!' Sasuke turns around, and yells "Sorry, I just got promoted to ANBU, I'm going to tell Shadow-Sensei!" Umbra smiles" Sasuke promoted to ANBU, and he's a hell of a lot happier now too, kudos for what you did, Shadow."

Sasuke slides in the dirt, and ends up in front of Shadow's apartment" Shadow-Sensei!" Shadow looks out of his second floor building" Yeah Sasuke?" Sasuke smirks" I've been promoted to ANBU!" Shadow nearly falls out of the window, but catches himself" Great, come in, so I can give you a gift," Sasuke walks into Shadow's apartment, and Shadow holds out a scroll"This scroll. will allow you to learn jutsus, that only a select few know, this scroll, has been h


End file.
